Rules
by Arakanga
Summary: The story is being edited. Rating between T-M. Fallen angel, mutated and risen by Mammon again, has an unfinished business with John Constantine. Constantine and detective Dodson have to work together once again, to save the world...and Constantine's life
1. Prologue

_May 12th 2008: Hello again. After many months I'm back to finish this story. But, I've decided to rewrite the chapters posted so far, I am not that satisfied with them at the moment. Thanks to all my former readers, I hope you will be satisfied with the new version and (hopefully) review it. _

**Rating: **T-M (for violence, language and later chapters...)

**Summary: **The fallen angel, mutated and humiliated, accepts Mammon's offer to serve the evil. The first task for him is to get rid of Constantine. When Constantine's double appears and the life is slowly drawn from the exorcist, he has to work with detective Dodson once more to save the world again...and his life too.

**Category: **Romance/Adventure (however, it's quite mixed with Supernatural, Suspense and so on)

* * *

**Prologue**

The dark temple was enormous. Every sound would echo in these walls, creating an illusion of never being alone. Tens of torches were illuminating the room, but the shadows were much thicker than anywhere else in the world. These were the shadows that demons only could cast. However, there was no demon in the room.

You couldn't say there wasn't anything special about the temple. There were some columns, statues (some of them shattered) and a huge white altar. But at the moment, it wasn't as much white as it could have been. There was blood on it, the red liquid dribbling slowly to the ground, creating a small pool. Chuckling sharply, the creature standing before the the statue of a winged woman turned around.

_His wings burned as he fell, the smell of smoke was making him sick. Maer knew very well what was happening to him: he would always laugh at the ones suffering by this fate, although he was - used to be - an angel. However cruel it was, he would always think that the fallen angels deserved what they've got, the pain only making them understand their mistakes. After the punishment, they would - maybe - be taken back to Heaven._

_But now the same thing was happening to him and he understood at least why the former heavenly creatures always writhed in agony, crying for mercy. It wasn't like the punishment of half-breeds. Their wings burned but they felt no pain- and that he found unfair._

The monster closed his eyes, remembering the fire that enclosed him and ripped his wings from his shoulders. These memories were painful.

_His tears instantly turned into steam as he cried. The punishment has been the worst one that God has ever given to anyone- the other fallen angels could at least have a human body, live like humans...and die like them. Not Maer, though. How he regretted his sin then; he would do almost anything in the world to be able to go back home. But it was too late._

The intensively green eyes interlaced with thin yellow fibres shot open as he hissed something obscure, turning his head towards the altar. There was something wrong with the shadow behind it; what was it, lying behind the white stone?

_The golden hair turning into slimy, ripped strings, he knew that even if he was offered to return back to His kingdom, he wouldn't go. As his appearance changed, his heart burned too, until there was nothing left but ashes. Anger replaced kindness. Lust for blood and suffering replaced all good intentions. A completely new species was born. _

_But that was many years ago._

His lips moved. "Soon...very soon I will succes, my lord." He tilted his head, listening to a silent reply that only he could hear. "He's dead. The most dangerous enemy of yours is being held as a prisoner in your realm where no one can escape from. And about the exorcist..." Maer remained silent for a while, thinking. Then a slight smile appeared on his face. "No. He doesn't know anything, but if you wish...I can take care of him."

_He knew now, he knew it since the day that Mammon offered him his help, that this was where he belonged. Not amongst the angels, not amognst the demons or humans. It was right there, where he could use his unique powers for which he's been driven out from Heaven. _

The fallen angel closed his eyes and nodded, answering his lord. "I shall."

* * *

_Well, that's it. Review it if you liked, please._


	2. Demon's threat

_Another rewritten chapter, posted on May 14th 2008._

* * *

**Chapter one : Demon's threat**

It was raining again. It was one of those kind, warm rains of the spring. It soaked John Constantine's clothes, his dark hair, it was like the Heaven itself was grieving over Chas Kramer's death. The raindrops whispered quietly, caressing exorcist's face. The scene looked so peaceful, the only thing that spoiled it was the grave the tall man was standing before. Constantine looked up to the gray clouds and sighed.

An unusually soft whisper escaped his lips. "You had to take him up there, didn't ya?"

The burial had just ended, it was about a week since he saw Chas alive for the last time. There was a bitter taste in Constantine's mouth that he always experienced when he's lost someone close to him. But this time it was different- there were many ghosts following him, he knew that, seeing them floating around him sometimes, accusing him of their death...truthfully. However, Chas didn't haunt him, although he had every right to. Constantine saw this as a sign that the boy that helped him to defeat Mammon would be dead by law only. It lifted his sorrow a little.

He leaned down to the grave of his apprentice. _I'm sorry for everything, kid. God, I was so stupid! Look at me now. It's my fault you've died and I can't do a thing 'bout it. At least I hope that I'm not mistaken and that you'll join the half-breed crew. You'd be only one of them I'd like to see._

It was like an answer from the Heaven. The cloud covering the sun moved aside and a sunbeam landed on Chas's gravestone. It was still raining, but a rainbow appeared over the cemetery. Constantine smirked a little and gave a silent nod. _Thanks. _He straightened up and wanted to leave but before he could, someone shouted his name. And he knew that "someone" very well.

"John! HEY, CONSTANTINE! Damn, could you please just slow down a bit and turn around?!" A female voice, quite deep. He didn't have to think long before he knew who she was.

_Angela._ Angela Dodson. Detective Dodson. Or many other names he gave her in his own imagination that he would never use when speaking to her. She ran to him, her brown hair fluttering around her face. It was hard to hide his smile, although a bit saddened from the funeral. Looking for something in her purse, she stopped before him, trying to catch her breath.

"Hi. Phew, I'm not exactly fit enough for running. I thought for a moment that you were deaf."

"I am, when it comes in handy," he replied, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"So you are-"

"Yes, I am rude wherever I am." The quotation made her laugh. He sounded exactly like she did when telling him this.

Giving him a playfully strict look, she folded her arms. "Tell me something I don't know. Then she got serious again. "John, I need your help. We've got a new case and it's quite...well, disturbing. Usually I'd try to handle it myself but there's something I think you should see. I know this is not the best time to bother you, but..." She shrugged her shoulders. "Actually, it looks kind of like the stuff you're interested in."

Constantine seemed to be interested. "What's the case?"

"Ahem...could we speak somewhere...in private?

"Yeah, sure. It's not good to be overheard now. The half-breeds are quite pissed off at us. Know any safe place?"

Angela put her hands on her hips. "Well, I'm a cop, right? I should know some...but nope. Perhaps my flat would be OK, if you don't mind. It's just a few streets from here."

"Sounds good," he muttered.

**Later, Angela's apartment**

"Hey Duck," Constantine smirked, scratching cat's head. The cat purred, quite shocking him. _Did the animal just purr?! I mean, every normal cat would be freaking mad if I used it as a gateway to Hell. This one's gotta be either special or mental. _

Angela prepared some coffee and while they sat down at the table in her kitchen, she started to speak. "Okay then. Well, yesterday someone called us that one of his colleagues haven't come to work for four days. No note, no message at all. He didn't reply when they've tried to visit him in his flat. We broke in the apartment today in the morning." The exorcist saw behind her mask of calmness. She was shaking, her eyes tracing whole room nervously. "I've never seen anything like that in my whole life. A human body - or, more precisely, it's pieces - all over the place. Even his colleagues weren't able to indentify him. Until we've found the missing part of his head, of course."

He also noticed that she looked very pale. He interrupted her, wanting her to calm down a bit. The describing of the body wasn't exactly the way of chilling out. "I understand. Who was the guy?"

"A half-breed guy, John. He was named Andrew Radim. An artist, from what I've heard. A painter. Some of his works were quite succesful."

"Right. How about the place? How did it look like?"

"Quite red, if you ask me. Lots of blood. However, one half of the flat was very messy, as if someone's tried to find something hidden. We've asked his workmates about anything that anyone would want to steal from him, but obviously had no luck on that. And from the look of the place I'm sure that whatever was the murderer looking for he's found it."

He leaned foward, gazing at her intensely. "Anything unusual about the place?"

"Not really. The flat was just the workaday type, quite small. But there were some things quite resembling..." she swallowed, her voice shaking now, "...Mammon. His sign, painted by the blood of the victim. And some of the walls were destroyed. By fire."

Constantine frowned. "Does bloody look like him." Then he studied Angela's face again. She was still shaken but looked better, as if it helped her, to speak about the murder with someone who knew what all of those signs could mean. And yet it attracted him somehow, to see that this woman would not break and cry every time she saw something similiar. Angela was not weak.

She saw his searching look and raised eyebrows questioningly. "So?"

"So what?" he smirked. "Of course I'll take a look at it."

Angela smiled widely, looking relieved. "Well, I suppose that means we'll really see each other around," she laughed.

"I suppose so." He returned the smile.

"Still..." she continued, "...if you don't want to work on that, I'd understand. It looks quite dangerous-"

She didn't get any further. John Constantine, the calm, level-headed and cynical John Constantine, was laughing uncontrollably, unable to stop. He just couldn't believe it, she was telling **him** that something was dangerous!

It was so unexpected that she just stared at him for a few seconds with her eyes wide open. The sound was quite strange and unusual, yet it wasn't unpleasant at all. _After all, he's still just a human, _she thought. She tried to give him an are-you-normal? look, but when her eyes met his, she joined him in laughter, both hands gripping the desk of the table firmly. The exorcist calmed down after while, wheezing and wiping the tears from his eyes. "Really, Angela, that would bother me a lot," he said, still grinning. "The whole community of half-devils and creatures of evil wants me dead, the big Boss of Hell loves me so much he gave me a third chance of life, hoping I would screw it up again. Dangerous? Everything's relative." he ended with a chuckle.

"What a funny guy," she rolled her eyes. "I guess you're in then. Any ideas?"

"For today? Nope. However, I'd like to see the place where you've found the body. Tomorrow."

"No problem. Can you be here about, let's say, 10 in the morning? It'll be easier to get there together, at least I won't have to explain that much."

"Yeah, aside from the gossip that you're sleepin' with the occult guy." Again, that usual smirk. "I'll be here."

She gave him an incredulous look. "Now that would make a good reputation." _Why do I think he's enjoying this?_

"Just hope your colleagues won't require you to tell 'em some details."

"What would I give for such a ready tongue as you have."

"A ready tongue?" He grinned and put a chewing gum to his mouth. "You have no idea."

After the discussion, John Constantine left Angela's apartment and went to his own, hopefully to get some sleep. But he doubted he would sleep well - there were too many questions troubling him at the moment. _Why was Radim killed?__ Who was the murderer? Why was the victim's blood used for painting the symbol on the wall? Why exactly was it painted there? And why the fuck I had to forget my umbrella again? _It started to rain again, but the raindrops were colder now.

But that was just one half of the questions. The other part was about detective Dodson. Constantine wondered why did she have such an effect on him - he never noticed good looking women around him, especially because most of them were half-breeds. Seeing what's underneath, he could never appreciate how they looked like on outside. With Angela, he appreciated every tiny detail. Her eyes seemed to look right into his soul, despite of the fact that he always used mental shields to protect himself. And when around her, he finally felt he could trust someone, in a way that not even Beeman or Henessy were trusted. _And stop it right now! _he ordered himself. Of course, there was no denying he was attracted to her - both physically and psychically. Too bad he was too proud to admit it. And he could not risk her safety. He knew that if they got any further, she would soon end up like Chaz, Henessy, Beeman and many others.

He shook his head, getting the thought from his mind. He breathed in deeply and smiled. Constantine couldn't even remember when he smelled the night air for the last time, so fresh. It was hard to quit smoking, but it was worth it. Sometimes he thoughtlessly searched his pocket for the cigarets, but otherwise he was doing fine. Life was much better without coughing, sharp pain in his chest and the constant taste of blood in his mouth. _Thanks Lu. Pretty kind of you. Have you ever considered being a doctor? I could never imagine being healed and brought back to life by Satan...I'd say I'm just lucky. And...what the fuck?!_

Constantine entered his flat. The living room was dark, everything was quiet but he could feel there was something wrong. He switched on the light. A demon-like creature was standing there, the intensively green eyes glistening in the shadows.

_I suppose my luck ends here..._

* * *

_So, how do you like the rewritten version?_


	3. The Double

**Chapter two : The double**

"Who the hell are you?" Constantine asked in a hoarse voice, aiming his shotgun at the intruder. There was something strange about the creature. He's never seen a demon like this in his entire life.

The monster's hand moved swiftly and the weapon fell to the ground, disintigrated. The exorcist just raised his eyebrow. "Nice trick. Let's continue then. Wanna kill me or what? Or, if you've just come to have a little chat, let me make us some tea, you know, pick up the remains of my shotgun." Demons's face twisted a bit. It looked like he wanted to smile.

"Not exactly a little chat, Constantine. But I'm not planning to take your life...yet." He turned around, walked to the window and looked at the rainy street. "I'm Maer."

Constantine swallowed nervously. He didn't like the situation at all. His flat was protected quite well and he knew it. But this being obviously wasn't bothered by the fact that it was supposed to die if it walked trough the door. "Interesting. So, can I know, Mr. whatever-was-that-name, why you're here? I suppose not only to turn this," he nodded in the direction of the metal pieces, "into a jigsaw."

The green eyes turned to Constantine. "You've supposed right. I'm here to warn you."

"Really, what about? Is your boss concerned?"

"Somehow he is, although I'm not really sure if you know who exactly my boss is."

"That's not that hard to tell," Constantine shrugged his shoulders and gazed at Maer with a clear look of disgust. "Either the Big Bastard or the Bastard junior. Which one is it?"

A sharp hiss escaped the creature's lips. "According to your speech, I'd answer the second one. However, you must be very courageous to call him that. Or are you only stupid?"

"According to my ego, I'd answer the first one." the exorcist smirked. "So, how about the warnin'? It's not like I desire to spend the whole evening with you. Actually, I'd prefer to go to bed much more. Some of us have to work tomorrow."

"Yes..." Maer whispered, turning to Constantine, "...that's it. The case. Don't work on it. Don't even consider it."

"You don't give me too many options. What if I will?"

"Then you must die."

"How original!" John smirked. "You half-breeds or whatever you asshole are have always been very surprising. It's always die this, surrender that, you'll end up in Hell...starts to feel a bit stereotyped. You know what? It's the right time for your master to buy you a vocabulary. Seriously. It will help."

The green eyes met his black ones again. "So what is your decision? For the first time in years, you're given the priviledge of choosing your own destiny, Constantine. What will you do? And, by the way..." he added, seeing the exorcist gazing at the golden pieces of the shotgun, "...you can pick it up. If you can repair it, of course," he added mischievously.

"I'll do my best," Constantine muttered, kneeling down and piecing the bits back together.

"Will you answer me?"

The exorcist looked up, smirking. "Let's see. Who's Mammon, huh?"

The question has surprised Maer, confusing him. He didn't realize that Constantine was being ironic. However, he decided to answer. "My master- he's the only son of Satan, only he can outdo the Most Unclean, he can-"

"Yeah, exactly." Another smile curved John's lips. The situation was bizarre and very dangerous, he knew that he might die every second, but he was having a great time, making fun of this whatever it was called. "So, tell me, am I supposed just to sit here and not care whether he'll turn this world into the second Hell or not? I suppose he hasn't given up yet, has he?"

"Well, not exactly, no." Maer smiled, revealing yellow, sharp teeth. "But if that happens, you may not have to die. If you help the woman...be sure about it. Another question?"

"Sure. Do you have a glue?" Constantine replied, pointing at the weapon.

"I meant IMPORTANT questions, stupid mortal."

"For me, it IS important."

The fallen angel was losing his patience. "No, I don't. So, once more and for the last time: what is your decision?"

"Well...try to imagine this. One nice evening, you're walking into your clean and comfortable apartment." As he heard a chuckle that escaped Maer's lips, he sighed. "No, not like that. Again. One rainy, dark and equally unpleasant evening, you're walking to your flat, if I can call it...never mind. The look of the room is slightly awkward. It's cold, it's dark, the ceilings are too high and there's rot on the walls sometimes. Nevertheless, still it's your flat, so you're going there. You're hoping to get some sleep because today you're feeling pretty tired. Then some freaky whatever you are scares you to death, destroys your favorite weapon and forces you into not helping one very attractive lady. What would YOU answer?"

"Should I take it as no? It's better for you to stay out of it."

"It's better for you to get out before I find some way how to kill you without a weapon." Constantine snarled at him.

Maer sighed. "You leave me with no choice." Before John could react, the fallen angel rised his hands, knocking him over with a powerful telekinethical shot. The exorcist tried to get up, but the creature held him to the ground. A red light appeared and then there was a strange sensation in his body, like he was splitted into two halfs. The pain lasted only a few seconds, then there was just darkness. Constantine fainted. The last thing he saw was somebody leaving the room. The problem was...

...why the hell did he hear more than one being walking away?

--

John shook his head, slowly waking up. He saw somebody standing before him, it took him a while before the memories came back to him. The visitor's face couldn't be seen, he was standing with his back to the window so his features were hidden in a shadow. Yet there was something oddly familiar about the person. _Probably Maer_, thought Constantine and leaped to his feet.

Then he saw the person clearly.

John Constantine spent his whole life facing the demons and ghouls. He never screamed. The creatures he fought would shock every normal mortal, yet they had almost no frightening effect on him. He was used to it. He grew up lonely and constantly scared, having to take care of himself. Blocking all the fears from his mind, he's promised to himself that he would not allow himself to be weak.

After many years, he broke the promise. A long, terrified scream escaped his lips.

He was looking at an exact copy of himself. John Constantine was standing before him, smirking.

"I see you finally woke up," the clon chuckled.

_Did I drink again the last night? _"Well..." started Constantine, staring at the other person, "this indeed is a really strange hallucination..."

The wraith seemed to enjoy the exorcist's shock. "I'm NOT a hallucination."

"Then you're a dream or a very bad joke."

"Nope."

"Then...then what the fuck are you?!"

"Let me introduce myself. My name's John, John Constantine."

"Asshole," Constantine muttered and grabbed the shotgun lying beside him, aiming it at the double.

An usual smirk curved the copy's lips. "Good thinking, Constantine. But I wouldn't do it if I were you. And since I am you..." He smiled and sat at the table. "Call it whatever you like. Two bodies, one soul."

"You know what? I'm willing to take the risk of dying." With that, John punched the clon in his face. But suddenly, something knocked him over, as if someone has hit _his_ chin. The double just chuckled and within a second, he was gone. Just a silent _click!_ of the closing door could be heard.

* * *

_I would like to thank kedicct for the review I've got. It's always easier to write when getting some feedback. So...reviews, please? O:-)_


	4. The Visitor

_Thank you for all the reviews! I was very grateful and I apologize that I haven't updated for such a long time, I'm very busy and...tired. Yup. I'm asleep. For all my life._

_Notice: I do not own Constantine. If I did...mhm...he probably wouldn't be so lonely._

--

Constantine got slowly to his feet. The image of the double burned in his mind, not allowing him to think clearly. He stood by the window. The bastard had left the exorcist's flat about 30 seconds ago, he should be exiting the building at the moment, yet Constantine couldn't see him. Like if he vanished. He waited more than five minutes, then sighed and sat down on the chair next to the kitchen table.

_The stereotyp's gone, I guess._

Before he could think about doing anything, another noise startled him, making him jump and grab the nearest weapon in his reach - a short knife. Constantine chuckled. This stabber wouldn't even hurt a rabbit. If there was a demon in his flat...well, if he was really lucky, the creature would have a nasty scratch.

„Ouch!"

Constantine knew that voice. It was not so long ago that he heard it for the last time. Yet it surprised him...and somehow frightened him, too. The person that talked to him then was buried nine days ago.

He entered the doorway and his dark eyes widened with surprise. „Chas?!"

_I must have become God's favourite._

The younger man lifted his hand in a greeting and then turned his attention towards the problem, which was also the reason why he couldn't enter the flat silently. The huge white wings which grew from his shoulders didn't allow him to walk trough the door. Chas tried to duck and as one of the wings almost crashed the lantern, he gave up.

„Hey, John, how about droppin' that toy blade and helping me out?" he grinned.

As much as the whole situation left Constantine shocked, he quickly found his sarcastical himself again. „I thought these," he nodded towards the wings as he studied their length, „weren't supposed to be so...solid. Didn't they teach you up there how to make them fluctuant?"

Chas rolled his eyes at that remark. „We didn't get to that lesson yet, y'know? I arrived, saw just a bit of the place and then someone said: We have a job for you, boy. You know how much I hate when they call me _boy_?! I wanted to tell ‚em, but didn't have enough time to do so. So I'm here." He shrugged his shoulders, which was a bad idea. The lantern fell down. Luckily, Chaz was quick enough to catch it. He stretched his arms with the lantern towards Constantine. „Sorry. This is yours."

The exorcist took the lamp. It felt like a ridiculous dream. „Thanks, lad."

--

„So..." Constantine started when they finally got Chas to the living room, where he sat exhaustedly on the chair, „...how did you get here?"

„I walked." The exorcist gave him a look that could be translated into _WHAT?_, so Chas sighed and continued. „Can you imagine getting to the bus with this on your back?" He shook his head at the thought, glaring at the wings. „It was quite a long walk, that't why I'm here so late. I'm just grateful the others don't see it. They can't even touch it. It just affects me and...everything around." His gaze fell on the lantern, almost apologizing.

„I could have guessed." Constantine was snipping with his fingers. He really needed a cigarette. When he felt insecure or surprised, it always helped. „But that wasn't exactly what I asked about. I mean, how comes that they've sent you here?"

„Ah, I'm sure you will love the word," Chas chuckled. „The balance. Beeman and Henessy were something like white knights in the big Chess game, y'know. Our side has lost them both. And I..." he shrugged his shoulders. „Let's say they taught me some basic stuff that could be helpful and sent me back. Guess I'm too young for a retirement."

A chuckle escaped Constantine's lips. There was a silence for a while, but a comfortable one. As if two friends who haven't seen each other for years have been reunited again. The exorcist wanted to say something, something to express the weird feeling of relief that ran trough his veins now. But he couldn't; the shields protecting him from his emotions were too strong. He just said to himself: _It's great to have you back, boy._

Chas raised an eybrow at him. „Yeah, I should have told ya...that sometimes I can catch the thoughts. I just hear them. So, thank you for the greeting, but...don't call be _boy_, alright?"

The exorcist just stared at him. _Oh shit._

„That was precise."

--

„So...you had a visitor, am I right?" Chas' expression suddenly became serious.

Now it was Constantine's turn to raise an eyebrow and chuckle. „Just one? You underestimate the appeal of this flat, and mine too, Chas. Not one, but two visitors. Which one are you talking of?"

„Whom? I mean Maer, I'm not interested in your meetings with Angela...yet," he said amusedly. „But you can tell me all the details later," he added as he stretched his wings lazily. „Although nothing's gonna surprise me. I'm the experienced half-breed guy, so watch it."

Constantine smirked. „To be honest, I wish it had been her. But nope. I had a nice chat with J. Constantine II."

„What?!"

„And so departs Mr. Nothing's-gonna-surprise-me," the exorcist stated. Seeing Chas' shocked look, he continued. „Yeah, I've met my clone. That can make one's day."

Chas hit the table. „Damn. Now that's a problem. I hoped it would take him much longer to reach you."

„So, can you explain the „kill me, kill you, kill us both" stuff?" Constantine asked.

„Yeah. He's right. The thing he used on you used to be an acient healing ritual from Egypt which copied the soul, cleaned it from the illness and replaced the former soul with the new one. However, Mammon changed it. He found a way how to posess the copied soul and make it draw the life energy from the original soul until..." his voice faded away.

„Untill what?" the exorcist asked, although the answer was obvious.

„Don't make me say that, John."

Constantine laid his hands on the table. His breath was shaky, but he managed to calm down. _No bloody copy's gonna take me down,_ he thought. „Can we do something? I hope you don't expect me to sit here and wait. I'm too impatient for that."

Chas smiled. „I know."

--

_Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up...well, not sure if soon, but when it's ready, it's here. Hopefully earlier than this one._


	5. The Crime Scene

_And here we go again, my dear readers. Sorry that the next chapter took ages (like...year and two months?!) to publish. But this time it's different: I have an actual apology! TBH I think it makes a better story than the chapter itself. Read on._

_The writer's block took its price, not mentioning that my computer started acting weird, it just didn't seem to notice that I inserted the flashdisk with the unfinished chapter already, some programs didn't run at all and what was the best, it was restarting itself randomly...yup, I loved it. Nothing could please me more. But I was being told that it'll pass, that I have to be a little patient...like hell I was. And just when it seemed to cure it's dementia, guess what? The sucker broke down and was being repaired for like a month. Later, not only my stationary computer, but even the school notebook broke down – both on Friday 13th. Can anyone blame me that I'm superstitious?! Oh yeah, I almost forgot to mention...by then the flashdisk STOPPED WORKING. So I rewrote the whole thing but it got deleted with all the other stuff during the Friday 13th incident. This is a third version of the same chapter and I'm seriously starting to think that the whole story is cursed. _

_*takes a deep breath* _

_Ah, that felt good. Nevertheless, I'm back again. That is, until there's a sequel for the Story of the idiotic computer(s) is out, or...until I get another writer's block, yay. _

_So, just in case you don't know, __**I do not own Constantine, the movie, the book, the Hellblazer comic, Keanu Reeves (too bad), any other actors...to cut the story short, I don't own a thing.**__ Still, I own some of my own characters that may appear in this story. _

**Chapter four: The Crime scene**

„Seriously?! Are you really supposed to meet her in her apartment? And you've been there several times already? Man, that sounds serious!"

Constantine rolled his eyes. As much as he enjoyed having Chas back, _why the hell wouldn't he shut up for a while?_ The exorcist didn't get any sleep, because with Chas legally dead, the boy had no place to go. He stayed with John for now and frankly, the buzzing of all the Beeman's creatures couldn't get more annoying than Chas' constant theories about Angela's feelings towards Constantine. His head was getting ready to explode. One more word and...

„Y'see, women don't usually let men to see the place where they live, they think it's incredibly personal. That means she trusts you and suggests she might want to-"

He just had enough. His life depended on the whim of the damned double. The morning was gray, rather unpleasant, and he was late for the meeting with Angela. „Chas, for the sake of every bloody being on Earth, shut it! Have you ever thought that since the police is trying to hush the whole thing up, as not to disturb the public, I shouldn't really just suddenly walk right to the place, knowing exactly what happened there? You really have some brain, bo- I mean, Chas."

„That was close," the half-breed grinned, amused. „Now, where were we?"

„This is hell."

„Tell me 'bout it. Still, there's an apparent attraction between-"

„And just for your information, we're not meeting her in her apartment, she'll come downstairs. Now give me a break."

Chas frowned. „Downstairs? That's not much of a date."

Constantine's patience didn't have to be tried any longer, because they just arrived to the building. Chas leaned on the wall, watching John press the doorbell. He was still quite exhausted because of the events of this morning. The reason for them being late was quite simple. If either of them thought that entering a room with the half-breed wings was hard...well, exiting the flat certainly exceeded their expectations.

Chas spent most of the night excercising the movements of the newly obtained limbs. Just another reason why John didn't sleep that well. The half-breed almost managed it then, but when they were leaving, the stress ruined all his efforts.

Unsure of what the effect will be, he stretched one of his wings. „Hey, I think I finally got it!" The wing silently passed trough the door.

The exorcist had to chuckle at Chas' childish excitement. „You have my sincerest congratulations."

„You can laugh, John, but I am a free guy now! I don't have to walk anymore, I can use the bus! I can walk trough a door without getting stuck there! Ah, what a beautiful day!" Right when he finished, Angela answered.

„_Yes?_"

„It's me."

„Us!" stated Chas, earning a killing look from Constantine. There was a long silence.

„_...us?_"

The exorcist shot another annoyed look towards the half-breed. „Now explain it, genius!" Then to the microphone: „Well, you should know, something unexpected happened..."

„You can tell me when I'm down there, okay?" Constantine breathed in to explain that she might be quite surprised, but all that could be heard was just a silent _click!_ as she quit their conversation.

„Damn it."

Chas was obviously amused. „What? If everything else fails, maybe she'll be so shocked that she'll jump right into your arms and while you-"

„We're talking about _Angela_, Chas. When shocked, she probably doesn't take her time to calm down – she shoots right away. And since you're...y'know...alive even though she attended your furneral, you'd better find a good cover."

„...uh..."

They both turned towards the door again where the detective stood, completely stunned. Chas instinctively ducked, as if waiting for Constantine's prophecy to fulfill, but after several seconds he dared to raise his head. Angela kept staring at him, the question _how_? clearly visible in her eyes. As if apologizing, he waved his wing.

Slowly, she smiled. „Now I understand. Welcome back." Turning to John, she added, „Well...you really should have told me before I came down."

„Hey, it's not like I didn't try to!"

She seemed to regain her coolness again. „Tried, yet failed."

The gaze of his dark orbs was as annoyed as ever, but this time they had a slight glimpse of amusement in them. „Now whose fault is that?"

„Yours, for not trying hard enough."

„Listen to her, John, she's got a point!"

God, how he needed a cigarette at that moment.

---

Neither of them understood how Angela managed to convince her fellow cops that a young boy should be allowed to a place where a murder was commited, but instead of asking questions that could wait till later they started to search the apartment, looking for any clues they could get. The crime scene really looked horrible – there was a stench in the air that made even Constantine sick. Chas only muttered something about being happy that he didn't eat anything for breakfast. The exorcist held his breath and started examining the figures that were painted on the walls in blood.

„Shit...that doesn't look good."

Angela was beside him within a second. „What is it? What did you find?"

He frowned as his fingers touched the bloody pattern. _There was something wrong. Something weird_... „Look at this. It looks like something connected to Mammon, only..."

„Only what?"

„Only that this time, your so-called God might have left you for good, exorcist. That's what you get when you combine the powers of Hell and Heaven." A strangely familiar voice made them turn around and stare at the person who just entered in disbelief. John Constantine, or more precisely his double, was standing in the doorway, smirking and lighting up a cigarette.

---

_Phew, that's it. Like it? Hate it? Anyways, reviews are always welcome (and heavily needed). _


End file.
